Lessons
by shonenAIsheteru
Summary: Creus and Leithe embarks on a new lesson...see how far it goes...YAIO
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: Blushing: Chapter 1**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Yaio**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...I don't own anyone even how much i wanted to [tough luck :]**

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

Creus' Training continues…

"What do you mean, master?" The young Creus asked to the former Sun Knight, not trusting his ears for the millionth times already.

"It has been deemed by the mercy of the God of Light in regards to the ignorance of his people…blah blah blah…" the older man said when all he's saying is [don't make me repeat myself baka! Rule number 1, listen to every word I say!]. This is also noted with a swift hit on Creus' head.

"As I was saying…your next training is blushing."

Again, Creus can't believe it, nursing his now swollen cranium; he dared to asked," What the hell does blushing has to do with anything?" indignantly.

Training to be the next illustrious generation Sun Knight has its perks and it is slowly becoming apparent to Creus that it knows no bounds…from simple gestures, postures and normal day-to-day activities (i.e. sleeping, eating and even breathing!) should be based on the teachings of his master. Obviously blushing is included.

"Silence" another hit…Creus squirm with pain…"Blushing is the greatest proof of innocence and purity! Such weapon gift is necessary in a Sun Knight's existence mission!

And again Creus is aghast; it has always been like this…making him do stupid things just to be the perfect Sun Knight everyone expected from the successor…and to think that the only criteria he ever accomplished were his looks. And it's not even his doing, what with his mother and father having the correct genepools in their DNA to create someone (which is him, by the way) that fits the position.

Still his master continues his sermon. "The Sun Knight should blush at his second cup of alcohol…he should blush meekly at every gift he receives in light of His Holiness…and his cheeks should be stained with rosy colour everytime he praise the magnificence of the god of Light…and…"

He has no choice. It's not like he can refuse his destiny, a destiny imposed to him by no other than the highest of all the Holy Knights. Doing so would be suicidal! It's the same of turning your back on the Church (where he based his whole life and beliefs), country (which is controlled by that religion), family (which depends on that religion) and all those neighbors back home who celebrated for two whole weeks the moment he was chosen. It's suicidal!

"Are you listening Creus?"

"Huh? Ahh, yes, of course…I just-don't get it." [It doesn't makes sense…as usual] He thought in despair. Even suicide can't save him now.

"What is it this time?"

"BLUSHING? That's next to impossible. No one can blush on will, for goodness sake!" he retorted, almost drained from exasperation.

"Of course they can…" a grin slowly spread from his master's face together with a cold chill that slithered at Creus' spine as he watched his master, [now what?]

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

Leithe's Training continues…

"Good job Leithe, you're doing great…now on to the next" The older Judge Knight exclaimed as the Leithe's face became as pale as paper.

[I can't do this!] the young Judge Knight in trainee thought…[First he made me take random compliments from complete strangers…left me naked in the jungle for days! And made me do all other embarrassing stuff! Thank god he didn't made me do it in public!—even as a child, Judge's reputation should always be intact—and all because of this training!] Leithe continued in his silent ranting, looking all tormented with agony.

"Ready? Here we go!" The man said as he stamped another—it's actually a series of—picture right in front of Leithe's face.

Silence…

Then suddenly Leithe's already pale face became even paler… and just like before… he fainted.

"As expected from my successor," the teacher pronounced with pride. "Though we do have to fix that paleness of yours, but that's another lesson…so far, you're doing great."

"I'm not supposed to look at those kinds of pictures!" Leithe retorted, almost fainting just from remembering the lewd scene from his head.

"It's just a naked girl, child."

"I'M FOURTEEN!" he could barely scream, like that statement can justify how criminally insane this injustice he is being put through right now.

"Correction, you're already fifteen" His master said, brushing it off like it was nothing…

"But that's three months from now!"

Granted, even at Leithe's seemingly advance years and amazing mature outlook and personality, he still has no experience about the opposite sex. It's not Leithe's fault girls tend to squirried away whenever he's near…he is the future Judge knight afterall…feared, ruthless, cruel and other synonymous adjectives, nouns and adverbs that linked him almost equal to the devil incarnate himself…that's always been expected from his subjects. And he already accepted that. But still…

"Remember this Leithe…" the Judge Knight added "a Judge Knight never (definitely with great emphasis) blush no matter what the consequences or situation may be…one mistake and the image that generations have painstakingly built will crumble, do you understand this Leithe?"

"Anyway, you're getting good at this so here's your last test." [Take it another notch, and the boy might die from draining too much blood from his head!]

Leithe look up, expectantly, waiting for the worse.

"First, you need to find out the things that made you blush…" Leithe nod, pressure rising every second…"and then do it again and again until you can bear it, understood?" Judge commanded.

He frowned, "Pardon?" He asked not comprehending what his master meant.

"You have to get used to them, understand? Do whatever, to be familiar to it in every way, in every angle necessary."

"Um…I see, but…I don't know what else makes me blush…" He admitted.

The master was taken aback. It's true, come to think of it, they've done too many already, but there's not much that comes to mind that makes this boy blush. "In any case, we don't want you to be taken by surprise especially in a crowd; there ought to be something else." He added, looking all please.

"Yes, master."

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

Anyway…

Creus went out to visit his friend that's not supposed to be his friend while looking downcast and dejected. The trees gave ample shade to the path walk he's headed to so he didn't mind the unusual excursion. If anyone asks why he's here, he can always say that his master has an important errand for him. That always does the trick! After all, he has no business doing in the Other Side…

[Seriously, that Sun Knight is driving me mad! Forcing a minor to watch porno! What is he thinking?] He thought even if he did end up enjoying the show…[b-but-but, how about all those yapping about how Master never seen me blush and all that! I did too, I just can't remember when!] He continued sulking.

[And now I'm supposed to do something so embarrassing, it'll make me blush every time I remember it! And to think no one has to know! Talk about demanding! It wouldn't be embarrassing if no one witnesses the act! It would feel like it never happened!] He silently shouted through the air…one of the lessons he had painstakingly learned and with good results…if not, who knows how many times he could have hurled unimaginable curses and insults to his Master and that Earth brat!

"How's your day?" a voice asked.

"Leithe!" Sun exclaimed, at once relieved to see a boy his age emerging from the dense bush of the path, finally finding someone to unburden the torture training he's been through. "You wouldn't believe what the tyrant made me do!"

"Yeah, me too…" Both smiled at each other knowingly. They're now at the secret comfort room of the Judge Knight. It's the only place they can talk freely. Though they've never shared their mentor's teachings, they understand what each one goes through. In a world where both have a predetermined life, job, friends and even story…they became close.

"So you see," Creus related "he even offered me to call a brothel!"

Hearing this, Leithe's expression becomes sour. He unexpectedly stands up, tumbling his chair in the process. "Did you accept it?" he asked vehemently.

"Huh? O-of course not!"[Master said the girl might be the one who ends up passing his training. Geez, that guy has no faith!] "What's the matter?" Sun asked, curious at his friend's sudden reaction.

"A-ah, nothing, it is nothing." he answered, trying to make himself calm.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am-?" Leithe glanced at the mirror adjacent to him…looking at his expression…tinted with red…"I-am…blushing…"

"Yeah, if only I could do that as easily as you do, you know whe-"

"Say, do you know anything about girls?" Leithe quickly cut, his face becoming red.

"Like kissing and stuff? Why'd you asked?"

"Nothing, just curious, I guess." The raven answered coolly betraying what's under his mind as it goes overtime, almost flipping in thinking what's causing him to blush [Is talking about these things enough to make me blush? but why doesn't this happen when it's with master? Or any other person at that?]

"Well not really…but I saw something wicked today" Creus claimed, leaning closer to his friend, like he's avoiding anyone else to hear…when in fact that's impossible since they're the only ones around.

"Really, like what?" he replied not really looking to Creus' face, inches away from him [if that's the case…]

"Well, the girl is like-" […then I need to get used to this] "and then they…" [I-I need to get used to this…]… "It looks like he's—"[I need to…]

"Hey Leithe..?"

"Ah, what is it?"

"If you're so interested, then you should have these!" he offered cheerfully while lifting his robes revealing a bundle hidden [it would be troublesome if someone saw "these" with Sun and so the hiding] and tucked at his trousers.

Leithe instantly glanced away, hardly noticing the bundle. "W-what are you doing!" he demanded, growing more conscious of his idiot of a friend, who (mind you) has no idea of how undesirably close Leithe is at losing his control…It seems like is whole body is painted red!

""Look!" Leithe reflexively (out of habit) glanced at the pictures Creus is holding [damn those freakish training!]…then he fainted…all color drained from his face, the images casting a dark circle all over his head.

Confused, Creus said, "What's wrong? Don't like it?" [Master said I should keep it, for references I guess.]

Leithe was just recovering when Sun said "How about this?" another picture… another faint…only this time Leithe's color is turning purple…"Weird, so I guess you don't like this either." He concluded.

"What kind of person would like that?" he mumbled harshly.

"It's just a girl and a boy…so what? I mean, it was not like we haven't seen each other when we took a bath before"

"Don't remind me…"he murmured weakly, realizing his cheeks getting hotter again at the memory when they were forced to take a bath, since he idiotically vomit at his friend… panicking, they end up soaked in water meant to clean up his mess.

[Ahh, I'm doing it again! What's wrong with me! And why? What's causing this!]

Sun's in the motion of putting the bundle back at his robe, lifting the flimsy silk again and revealing the creamy complexion beneath. "It's you…" Leithe said.

"What're you saying?" The future Judge held him by the hem of his robe.

"You're causing this…" he continued as he lifted Sun's robe higher…

"Hey, wha-what're you doing?" Sun said while desperately getting hold of the situation. His friend was masked with seriousness that's almost frightening, with his hand slowly peeling away the layers from Sun's dress. "Leithe! Stop this!" Sun's trying to struggle but Leithe is just stronger (way stronger) than him.

Then he pinned him at the tiled floor, giving him hardly any room to breathe, let alone move. And when Creus' naked beneath him, Leithe stopped.

His eyes roamed over Sun's body, like memorizing every exquisite inch of it. Creus' deep-set eyes that mirrors the clear sky, his nose, the smooth porcelain skin that's warm from his touch, his ears, his lips, slightly parted from breathing too heavily…Leithe wants to touch them, to own them, to call him his…how long have he felt this way for his friend? How long did he cease considering Sun his friend in the first place?

Golden threads of hair spilled all over the floor, others entangled between them, linking them with the ones that has the shade of night…they were distinctly different but at that moment, no one can tell which is which, not even their owners.

[Are you crazy?] Creus wanted to shout to him but when he looked to his friend's eye…he can't utter a single word.

It looks like Judge is the one who's suffering, like he's the one who's struggling.

A reflection caught, Creus' attention…it was his own image, only this time, his cheeks are red…

"I see…" he muttered. "Leithe…" at once, Judge averted his eyes, it's been a while since he heard his friends voice in this tone, and for the first time he's afraid…a feeling, long discarded trough rigorous training, and yet he felt an unmistakable dread…Does he hates me now? Is he mad?

He just wanted to stop Sun from exposing his undergarments again, but the moment he touched him, he just can't stop…Yes, he definitely hates me.

"Leithe! Look at me!" and Leithe obeyed "take your clothes off."

Startled, he released Creus…his face reflecting how confused he is.

Both is unable to turn away, and really that beats the reason, afterall, Sun needs to familiarize the only reason that makes him blush and record as much as he can, over and over again, until he has enough to remember or in Judge's case to get used to in times the need arises…like now…

"You heard me…" he added. As they stare at each other, Leithe slowly unbuttoned his own robe…while Creus watched.

* * *

**~xXx~**

* * *

Fin…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Legend of Sun Knight**

**Title: Don't Smile**

**Creus xXx Leithe**

**Genre: Shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING darn it!  
**

* * *

**~xXx~  
**

* * *

**Note: Yay! UPDATE! Been so long, I miss writing and reading...stuffs, you know, just fangirling and everything...Anyway this is set in the future, maybe a one-shot, just a small peak on how the tortures/trainings will affect them...not really related to the first chapter but still, COMMENT!  
**

Cold, he's feeling cold. He clutched the side of his torso and an unbearable pain shoot through his system. Still, his face didn't twitch. He doesn't know if it's a blessing or not, to be unable to express one's thoughts or feelings…one's joy and sorrow. If it's in front of his enemies, then he's thankful for this gift, but when it's in front of that person, then it becomes a curse.

Hiding beneath the cluttering trees of the forest, they became as silent as night itself. He's not alone, and for the moment he feels both comfort and afraid for this fact. Cautiously, he touched the golden lock of hair from his companion that has escaped from its bonds.

A shame actually, to hide such beauty, but it can't be helped…in a place where it seems like the darkness is a void, his hair stands out too much, like it draws light from its own.

"Sun…" he whispered.

He really do resembles the sun…golden-blonde hair that shines brightly when caressed, and eyes the color of the clearest sky…and his smile, ever so gentle, ever so innocent…the sun, his Sun, his savior. He calls out to him again but Creus Sun hardly moved. Forcibly, this time, he made the effort to wake him, but his friend continues to be motionless… lifeless.

A cold, much colder than the snow that covers them engulfed him. For a moment he remained there, frozen, he don't want to face the possibility that he is indeed lifeless. Suddenly, like a man struggling for air, he shakes him.

"L-Leithe?" Creus Sun mumbles…a relief washed over Leithe Judge as Sun struggles to take his sleepiness away. It really is like Sun to sleep in a situation like this. "Can't you at least make me rest? I mean, we've been in here for hours!"

"How can you be so calm? We're being chased by the dead and yet you're sleeping." He tried to sound angry… tried, but failed miserably.

Still looking all groggy, he snuggled next to Judge's lap. "You're here, right? There's nothing to worry about…and besides, I haven't slept for days…whose fault do you think is that?"

Leithe didn't bother to reply…[always the silent type], Sun thought [some things never change].

"You're cold…" Creus remarked.

"And you're warm…" he replied, marveling at how easy it was to forget the cold that shrouded him, with just the proximity of Sun.

Creus reached out for him but Leithe held back. "What's wrong?" instantly, his eyes focused on the snow that's already covered in red.

Alarmed, he shot straight, "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing…"

"Nothing? How long have you been wounded?" he placed his hand at the bloodied torso but was stopped by his friend.

"Don't touch me!" it was his first outburst during this whole affair. He didn't mean to scream, but Creus touching his wound is not an option right now. "It doesn't matter…don't concern yourself in trivial matters…"

[What do you expect from a cold-faction? Idiots, the lot of them]

Irritated but without losing composure, Creus said "Here, I'll heal it for you."

"Don't. They'll sense you from miles on end…"

"Then at least let me tend to it." He went out for the flesh wound when Leithe grabbed his hand, still Creus insisted. "Let me do this, I know about your blood."

[No you don't] Leithe's frown furrowed even deeper, he can hardly raise his hands anymore…the realization of his vulnerability troubled him.

Without saying anything, Sun smiled. Judge hates it when he smiles like that, like he's assuring him that everything is alright, like he knew everything, and he understands…but he doesn't!

He doesn't know that his blood…Judge Knight's blood is dangerous. It's a poison both to the dead and the living…

Just like the Sun Knight's blood is infused with the power to heal, so does Leithe had the opposite.

"I know, Leithe." Sun said, as if he's answering the question that troubles his mind.

Creus take off his cloak and place it around Judge's shoulder. Then he slowly disrobed Leithe. His hand fumbled at his war robe, taking great pain to separate the dried blood that's stuck to his flesh and clothes… Even if Sun knew it was painful enough to send a grown man screaming, his friend hardly stirred nor moaned.

He eased the sleeve out leaving the other behind, knowing full well that Leithe needed as much warmth as possible.

It definitely looked fatal. He examined the wound tentatively. It stretched along his right abdomen straight to his chest, a kind of wound capable of killing an ordinary man.

He then traced the wound with his finger and was taken aback when it burned him.

"Stop. You don't have to do this…" He warned, but Sun is not listening.

He knew what's troubling him. The poison from the blade that stricken him is too deep, that Judge's body continuously bled to counter it, making it more dangerous… but didn't he knew that that's the very reason why he need to help him?

"It's all right. I know what I'm doing." His face lit up with a smile again as he placed his hand at the wound. Slowly, the blood and the poison eat at his flesh, but when Sun's hand started to bleed, Leithe felt the pain ebbing…

He was filled with warmth he knew only came from one person. And when it's over, Leithe saw himself already bandaged.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Again, he gave him a genuine smile.

But Leithe knew better.

He jerked him by the shoulder, and took hold of Creus' hand that gave him comfort just seconds ago. And just as he thought, burn marks are all over it. He held it gently and felt it shaking, not from cold but from terror he knew too well. "Liar! You knew it was horrible, so stop smiling!"

"Wouldn't you smile after saving someone's life?" Not dropping his smile, he claimed his hand away from Leithe.

"Show me your face…" he commanded

"What for?" he asked again in a merry tone.

"You're crying…" it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"What are you saying?" he replied, "There's no tears, see? And I'm still smiling…" He said, making his voice dance…

"I don't need to see tears to know you're crying…"

"How should you know?" Sun said, not realizing that he's already clutching his hand into a fist. "Sun Knight should smile in every occasion. He shouldn't be seen crying, no matter what the case may be…The only acceptable time is when…when a friend dies…"

"…and I'm not dead…" Leithe continues for him "I'm not even supposed to be your friend in the first place…"

Creus suddenly went to him and hugged him tightly. Hair flying, like sparks of gold, his hold continues to tighten. He buried his face to Leithe's chest…

"Y-yes…I don't…I don't have any reason to cry for you…" He said with voice so coarse, it seems like it came from someone else. His shoulder rose up and down, in a pathetic attempt to sob, but no tears were shed from his eyes.

"That's why, don't leave me…" Sun felt Leithe answering his embrace…and then he sensed his lips grazing his forehead…

"Hush now, I know…I know, I promised remember?"

[I-I thought you're going to die!] He added in turn, finding no need to voice it out.

Leithe cupped Creus face and kissed his shut eyelids, each one lingering to make his presence known… "I wouldn't let anything make you cry again, and that includes my death…" He also caressed Sun's burned hand and planted a gentle kiss to it.

"L-Leithe…"

"Shhhs, I'm here, you should sleep…I'll still be here when you woke up…Just don't force a smile for me ever, understand?"

Sun entangled his arms around Leithe's neck and said "I promise…"

And from that position, they both slept…each holding on to each other…holding on to each other's promises, like they both promised forever…and maybe, they already did.

* * *

Fin..?


End file.
